


Blood Musk

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Series: Llenwadau Bingo Trôp Slâc OTW (2016) [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Everyone is Problematic and Awful, M/M, Medical Malpractice, Questionable ethics, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Prompt: extortion/blackmail
Garak discovers Julian's little secret, and takes full advantage.





	

God, he hadn’t meant for it to go this far. 

It was only a taste, at first. Julian’s vampiric nature required him to drink blood - specifically oxygenated humanoid blood.  He had originally curbed his craving with a blood swill made from washing out test tubes in the lab, but one time Garak had a leftover blood vial from when he’d had his yearly physical,  and Julian didn’t  _ mean  _ to drink it,  it  _ just happened- _

And after that,  it was easy. Adding an extra vial or three at blood drawings,  calling Garak in on some bullshit premise to take more… Of course, he kept it on the down low. Starfleet specifically barred vampiric species from medicine for this very reason. And yet, the temptation of Garak in a physical sense was irresistible, and the cloying musk of black Cardassian blood sung to him every time it sat in its pretty little bottle on his desk. 

Well, today was the day when it finally came to bite him on the arse. 

“I’m waiting, Doctor.” Garak was stood in front of him, arms crossed and frowning. “Why do you feel the need to draw blood so often?”

“I keep thinking you’re sick.” Julian replied, busying himself with rearranging his beaker collection. “I know so little about your blood chemistry, I keep thinking every fluctuation is you getting sick again.”

“And this can’t be picked up on your tricorder device?”

“Your scales could be causing interference - a blood sample is more accurate.”

“Hmm.” A pause. “You see, Doctor, I think you’re  _ lying _ .”

With that, Garak stepped right into his personal space, and Julian knew Garak was trying to be intimidating, but it was also incredibly  _ attractive.  _ Julian could smell the blood thrumming in his veins, and his canines itched in that funny way they did when they were trying to elongate, and Garak was _ too close, too fucking close- _

Julian pressed himself up against Garak’s bulk, tucking his face into Garak’s neck ridge, hiding his now extended fangs from Garak’s view. He felt Garak tense up underneath him, but he stayed where he was, fighting the urge to bite down on the neckridge artery that sat under his nose. There was a brief moment of awkwardness before two very cautious hands rested on his back. 

“Doctor. “ Garak said, sounding a little baffled. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you.” Julian murmured in reply, his speech a little garbled by his unretracted fangs.

“Why?”

“Because…” Julian racked his brain for a suitable excuse. 

“Because…?”

Julian could feel Garak begin to pull away, and in his panic, he blurted the first excuse that came to mind. 

“Because I’m love with you!”

There was a still moment as Garak froze in place. Julian closed his eyes - honestly, that was a terrible excuse. 

“I’m in love with you.” he repeated. “Absolutely besotted.  I just… lost control for a moment.”

“I always thought you were…”Garak’s voice was distant, distracted. “What’s the Human term? Straight?”

“I’m… actually bisexual. Interested in all genders.”

“I see.”

“And I, well I was interested in you from the start.” Julian began to warm up to the story. “Do you remember when we first met?”

“In the replimat?”

“I felt like a giggly schoolgirl, being paid attention by a…  _ suave _ man like you.”

He felt Garak laugh, a deep reverberating sound that rattled his bones. “My dear  _ doctor _ . Nobody has called me  _ suave _ in quite sometime.”

“It’s true.”

“Hmm.” Garak was silent for a moment. “And yet you made me sit through countless blood drawings.”

“I wanted to see you, and so made a medical excuse. It… ran away with me a bit.”

“And you couldn't have asked?”

“I didn’t want to look desperate.”

He heard a chuckle. “That kind of rationale wouldn’t look out of place in a romance novels.” Garak said, and Julian could feel his smile. “Too bad I don’t believe a  _ word  _ you’re saying.”

And before Julian could fully process his words, Garak shoved him backwards into the wall. Dazed, Julian could only paw feebly at Garak’s hands as they cupped his chin, and thumbed his fangs. 

“Ingenious, really.” Garak murmured. “To pick my blood as food - a non-Federation exile,  there was no-one noting how many times you took my blood. You could do it uncaught. ”

“Garak-”

“And then, when I begin to notice,  you put on a little display of ‘love sick doctor’ to throw me off my tracks! Honestly,  if it weren’t so clumsily executed-”

“Garak,“ Julian interrupted testily. “What do you want?”

Garak didn’t even blink. “What makes you think I want anything?”

“I know you. And I know you know the legality of vampirism in medicine.”

“I do have you in rather a bind,  don’t I?” Garak tilted his head in mock thought. “Perhaps some agreement can be arranged…”

Julian sighed.  “Name your price.”

Garak watched him consideringly for a few seconds.  “Your human literature leaves much to be desired in a literary standpoint,” he finally said.  “But it is educational. Tell me, is it true that vampire bites produce some kind of… sexual gratification?”

Julian felt his fangs twinge in anticipation, and he tamped down the rise in heat his body gave at the thought. 

“I’m  _ not _ turning you.”

“Oh no, that would be  _ far _ too inconvenient.“ Garak shuddered. “But a few bites in exchange for my silence? That’s a bargain.”

“...I suppose I don’t have much of a choice?”

“I wouldn’t see it like that. I’m almost certain some of the feelings you expressed in your little display earlier weren’t entirely false - this should be as pleasurable for you as it is for me.”

Julian attempted vainly to dissuade himself from this course of action,  but in all honesty his body had already decided. The sweet scent of Garak’s blood, combined with his own arousal, made rational thought a distant memory. 

“Alright.” he muttered.  “I'll do it.”

“In that case.. _. _ ” Garak smiled a predatory grin, and flared his arousal-blackened neckridges. “ _ Bon appetit,  _ my dear doctor.”


End file.
